Being Back
by xxdogxx
Summary: Cullens leaving times Bella cutting herself plus them coming back equals bad news. RXR.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do own Twilight._

**BPOV**

I woke up to alone. I haven't seen the Cullen's in a long time. Not sense they left. But now I don't want to see them again.

I got dressed. But I didn't even know what was happening at all.

Charlie didn't let me drive to school. Not only because I was a walking corpse, but because I began to cut myself.

Everyone at school hated me now. Instead of the cool new girl who everyone loved I was the weird emo girl that everyone avoided.

I was so good with that secret. But Jessica gave me the guilt treatment to tell her. I of course trusted her sense she was my best friend. 5 weeks later she told the whole school.

When I walked through the door I notice the 5 people I never wanted to see again.

**AN: Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do own Twilight._

**EPOV**

**Monday**

We all turned around when we smelt fresh blood. Then we saw someone slide into the bathroom.

"So," I heard Alice say, "We have the same schedule as the last time we were here."

Sighing I went off to P.E.

The day was uneventful. That was till we got to lunch.

"I really hoped Bella would be sitting at the table," Rosalie said disappointedly.

Over the time we were gone Rosalie took a liking to Bella. That was kind of backwards though.

"No she will be here when lunch is about ¼ over," Alice said.

She was right. When it was almost time to go the doors to the cafeteria opened and Bella walked in. She froze when she saw us at the table.

"Shit," I heard her say under her breath.

"Bella!" Alice called waving her hand like a maniac, "Over here."

I saw that Bella didn't even blush. Really she looked as if she didn't have too much blood in her.

She stooped over and slammed her stuff down.

"Hey Swan!" I heard Jessica yell.

"Stanley," Bella murmured.

"I got you a present."

That sounded nice, but why was Bella glaring at her.

When she opened it I found out why. It was a razor. The cutting kind.

"Oh why thank you," Bella said putting her hand over her heart in fake happiness, "I got you a present too."

She reached down and pulled out a little pouch. She then wrapped it in a used napkin.

Alice started to laugh.

Jessica opened the napkin to reveal a condom.

"You know sense you are such a good friend to me, so I would want you getting pregnant with every time you fuck someone on the streets. Too bad I can't help them though. At least every single man in Washington should have AIDS by now."

Jessica screamed and slapped Bella across the face. Bella's head was turned, but when she turned to face Jessica she back handed her. Jessica staggered backwards into a trashcan. We all were so busy holding in our laughs we didn't even notice the bell ring.

"Good luck," they all said as I headed to Biology.

When I got there Bella wasn't even there. She didn't come to class at all. Strange.

Tuesday

Still not there.

Wednesday

Still not there.

Thursday

We only notice Bella in lunch. She never came to Biology, but we knew she was at school because I saw her in P.E. through people's minds.

Friday

Everyone is starting to notice that Bella always wears long sleeves. Even when during P.E. Something was going on with her.

Saturday

We all are going on a 2 day hunting trip.

Monday

Today Bella finally came to class.

"Miss Swan. It is nice to see you back in my class," Mr. Branson snapped when she walked through the door.

"Good to see that you love me," she replied with attitude.

"Whatever. Just take your seat."

As she sat down she scooted her chair as far away from me, just like on the first day we meet.

"Bella, "I said gently as I placed my hand on her forearm.

She flinched at my touch. I was going to think it was because she didn't want me to touch her, but the groves in her arm told me different.

"Bella? What is on your arm?"

"Nothing."

I grimaced. Her voice held so much venom.

"Today we are going to be looking into the microscope." Wow, look at the irony.

"Ladies first," I said.

"Why don't you just look? You should be able to answer them all in about a minute."

"You wouldn't learn anything then."

"And that would be a bad thing because?" she asked looking bored.

AN: Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do own Twilight._

**EPOV**

That shocked me. The Bella I knew would never not care about her grades.

"As long as I get a D, I'm good," she went on.

"Swan," the teacher said.

"Yes?" she asked with fack innocents, mocking him.

"What is the slide number 2?"

"A slide that you put into the microscope to see."

"Not what I meant. What is the answer?"

"Purple."

"Miss Swan! If you do not drop the attitude."

Bella stood up and mocked, "If you do not drop the attitude."

"OFFICE NOW!"

"Sir yes sir," she saluted him before walking out of the class.

**AN: Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do own Twilight._

**BPOV**

Did I go to the office? No.

Did I go home? Hell yes.

As soon as I got to my truck I hightailed myself out of there quicker than you could blink.

Well, maybe the Cullen's might of seen me, but that is so beyond the point.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Charlie yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HOME SO SOON?!"

"Early dismissal," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Well, at least it was early dismissal for me. Just like every day.

This was the time I normally got home. The school just gave up on calling my dad knowing that I was at least going to turn in my home work. And I normally get away with it. All I'm wondering is why Charlie is home so soon.

Charlie scuffled.

"Get ready to go," he said.

"Why?"

"We're going over to the Cullen's."

**AN: Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do own Twilight._

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've had some personal issues.**

**Updates are also going to be short because I have a lot of things I need to do and I'm typing in whatever little free time I have That also includes spell and all the other grammer mistakes.**

**BPOV**

"Why?" I whined like a 2 year old.

"Well, I saw Mrs. Cullen in the store today and she invited us over. She wanted to see you again."

"Like the hell she did," I said under my breath.

As I stomped upstairs the room was spinning. Taking deep breaths though my nose and letting it out though my mouth, I put my head between my legs. Sure I've become a bitch. Sure I've become emo chick from hell. But hey, I'm still human. I still have feelings. Great now I'm rambling in my head. But it is my head, and don't like it? FUCK OFF.

Going for my blade I turned it round and round in my hand. Charlie probably only wants to go over so Carlisle can check my wrist. Typical. But while the Blondie Doc says no more cutting the wrist, I will be nodding and cutting my thigh. It isn't as if they care. I was just another pathetic human they came across. Just that this human became more that pathetic to them. She became a distraction.

Smiling down at the blade I decided that it would be best not to mess with more Jasper. Tonight.

The drive to the house was uneventful. The walk into the house was nauseating. Dinner was hell. But having to sit in their living room and tell them how I've "been", now that was a whole new kind of hell.

"So Bella," Esme said nicely, "How are your grades."

"My report card has a stutter," I replied tiredly.

"Excuse me?" she asked, "Emmett hasn't used that term yet. I'm unfamiliar with it."

"She has straight D's," Charlie said.

"Hey, I'm passing," I snapped.

"With a 60.01 percent. And one of the grades rounded up from a 59.99."

"I guess I'm just lucky," I said shrugging.

As the conversation drifted on nobody else included me so I just spaced off.

**AN: REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yo Yo Yo Yo!!!!!!!!!! Wats up my peeps!?!?!?!?! Sorry it took about 10 months before I updated, but you have to admit, Twilight fanficiton is kind of dying down a bit.**

**So here is a long update…Well as long as my fingers can stand. **

**We are going to skip the diner at the Cullens because we all know they don't eat and it will only be Charlie and Bella eating. **

**But we are still at the Cullen's house.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

"Hey Bella?" I ask Jasper ask.

"Yes?" I asked bored.

"Would you please come with on a walk with me?"

"What do I look like? A walking buffet?" I snapped back so Charlie wouldn't hear.

I saw Jasper flinch as if I struck him. His face was calm, but he sent a wave of hurt around the room. It felt like the kind I felt when they left. Well guess what buddy, pay back is a bitch isn't it.

Hearing a growl come from the corner I saw Rosalie. Gosh can she sound anymore like a stranded cat chocking on a fish bone after he just smelled shit? Sorry Rose if you didn't wash your hair, but if you can't stand the smell no one can. But knowing I wouldn't be able to live to get the words out (and trust me I don't feel like dying by a dumb blond tripping and falling on me) I keep my comment to myself. Just like my mother told me, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.

Shit now I'm rambling in my head. Wait what is Jasper saying?

"Please Bella. I have some things to say to you," Jasper said with that puppy dog whine. When you get tears in your eyes sweetie, call me then we'll talk.

'Oh Bella…Look at me…I'm so cute…I just want to suck your blood…And a blahede bahede blah…' I thought inside my head towards Edward. He might not be able to read my mind so he might have been able to feel my hostility from Jasper or I don't know, but he flinched.

Damn it, Jasper is still talking, "Bella?"

This time not even trying to persuade me he sent waves of understanding towards me.

Smiling I said, "I understand, let's go outside."

When we got outside that feeling dropped.

"Real mature. And you're how old?" I asked.

Smiling despite of himself he said, "You know how old I am. And I just needed to get you out here."

"Great now talk," I replied facing him after we walked to a tree.

"Well…"he then sniffed the air, "Why do I smell dried blood?"

**AN: Okay, so there is Bella's bitchy side. I really like her this way, but you cannot say that if she was talking to you like this you would not knock her head spinning. Oh well…Review anyway. Also sorry I had to break off on what he was going to say. I had to go do homework and if I didn't update now I never would have…**


End file.
